The Journey Home (miniseries)
"Since when Osea and Yuktobania became members of the Coalition of Strategic Congressional States to become neutral from the Rubyism Conflict, Hudson Evirason has no choice but to make a new series that's sadder than ''The Blood of a Forgotten Rose and The Victorious Destiny for Brisbane. That is, it'll be a magnum opus for CSCS in film industry. This time, it'll be a joint co-production of not only Australia, the Canopy Kingdom and Sterwis, but also Osea, Yuktobania and the rest of all the neutral states, the Non-Aligned Movement and the Coalition of Strategic Congressional States, including the still-living staff members, kids and grownups who're involved in the controversial How I Can Help Make the World Great event. Hope Arnold can apologize for this." --Su Ji-Hoon, Nagase 'The Journey Home' is an Australian-Osean-Yuktobanian anti-war half-melodramatic/half-docudrama miniseries directed by Australian director Hudson Evirason and produced by Arnold Perlstein with the help of his homeland, Canopy Kingdom and Sterwis, including Osea, Yuktobania, Austria-Hungary, Canada, Chile, the Coalition of Ordered Governments, Sequin Federation, Sweden, Switzerland, Vatican City, Yugoslavia and all the other member states of the Beleninsk Pact, the New Central Powers and the Coalition of Strategic Congressional States (all under the Triple Neutrality Pact during the Rubyism Conflict), including all the surviving staff members, grownups and guests of How I Can Help Make the World Great after the successes of ''The Blood of a Forgotten Rose and The Victorious Destiny for Brisbane. Therefore, it would released in during the middle of Rubyism Conflict that it would be happened in each countries who are USRAC War former enemy nations or Grand Alliance A remastered version is also made by the Space Marines of the Imperium of Man since they went neutral, and eventually joined the CSCS after the North African Crisis. The miniseries is narrated by Kei Nagase, and the script is written by Twilight Sparkle. Plot A Brand New Day (First Episode) The series begins with an opening narration showcasing how the Global Liberation Union started the USRAC War by hypnotizing Ruby Rose and tricking her into torturing Walovlir Motovov somewhere in Australia. Finally, they deframe her and the Future Allaince that they did torture Walovlir somewhere in a disclosed location where "no man can ever return to a hard-to-find-place." With false accusations going public and spreading like wildfire, the Mototov family and their personal Soviet army decided to wage war against the Grand Alliance and form their new allies. And later the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers were founded that they were declared to wage war against the Grand Alliance. After an introductionary montage and the opening credits, the scene shows Captain Kieran Grant of the Viper Squadron in the Royal Australian Air Force being deployed from [[HMS Queen Elizabeth (R08)|HMS Queen Elizabeth]] to head to Duckburg while it's under siege. Growing Crisis The Essay Competition Preparations The Day Before The Big Day The Big Night The Day After Sorrow Freedom Hope Forgiveness Friendship Liberty Prayer An Endless Dream Kestrel Unity Final Blow Home (Final Episode) Characters Credits *Directed by: Hudson Evirason *Produced by: Arnold Perlstein *Screenplay by: Wolfgang "Pops" Buchner *Written by: Twilight Sparkle *Cinematography by: Eclair Creme Episodes Events Involved (In Chronological Order) *Invasion of Duckburg **Sinking of Duckburg **Seven Pillars of Calisota *Invasion of Nowhere *Warsaw Protests *Kurdish-Turkish Conflict *Bourbon Civil War **Invasion of Versailles **Bourbon Empire Split *Carlitian War *Guangdong Conflict **Hongkonger War of Independence **Macanese War of Independence **Collision of ROCS Su Ao and Pyotr Velikiy **Sinking of USS Chicago **84th Division Readiness Event **Military Occupation of Doncaster Sheffield Airport **Nuclear Disarmament Campaign in Sheffield **Deliverance of US Ultimatum to the Beleninsk Pact and the New Central Powers **Buildup of Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers Troops and Vehicles **NATO Reinforcement of Western Europe **European Reinforcement Protests **Contingency Leave of RAF Brize Norton **Government Takeover of Shipping Lines **Government Takeover of Airlines **Royal Navy Reinforcement of North Sea Oil Rigs **Expiration of Ultimatium **Berlin Protests **NATO Garrison Advancements over East Germany **Cutting of Road Links to Berlin **Sinking of USS Gerald R. Ford **Blockade of Cuba **Anti-Soviet Demonstrations in US Cities **Destruction of Russian Consulates **East Germany Riots **Clearance of Hospitals **Arrival of US Fighter Jets in Britain **Deployment of Fire Engines to Safety *Great Price Shortage **Interdimensional Day of Panic Buying *Great Traffic Congestion *Russian Invasion of Georgia *Disconnection of Non-Essential Telephone Lines *Interdimensional Munitions Crisis **Kinetic Rod Bombardment of Bethesda **New York Stock Exchange Protests **Toronto Stock Exchange Massacre **Nasdaq Protests **Paris Arms Control Conference **Storming of the Shanghai Stock Exchange **Implementation of the Weapon Downgrade Policy **Occupation of the Hong Kong Stock Exchange **Anti-World Bank Protests **Implementation of the Vehicle Downgrade Policy **Second Boston Tea Party **Implementation of the Aircraft Downgrade Policy **Arab Summer **Implementation of the Watercraft Downgrade Policy **Assassination of Marie Yovanovitch **North Korean Nuclear Test Over the Philippine Sea **Implementation of the Spacecraft Downgrade Policy **Terrorist Attack on the US Embassy the Philippines **Implementation of the Gadget Downgrade Policy **USS Bunker Hill Mutiny **North Sea Incident *Chinese Invasion of Bikini Bottom *Hypercane Sanvu *Pacific Islands War **Liberation of Majuro **Tarawa Skirmish **Assassination of General Guo Tian *Indo-Pakistani War **August 15 Terrorist Attack **Battle of Lahore **Tactical Nuclear Missile Incident in Lahore **Seven Pillars of Kashmir ***Nuclear Attack of Jammu ***Nuclear Attack of Srinagar ***Nuclear Attack of Muzaffarabad ***Nuclear Attack of New Mirpur City ***Nuclear Attack of Gilgit ***Nuclear Attack of Skardu ***Nuclear Attack of Dêmqog **Kashmir Emergency Operations **Shaksgam Campaign **Bombing of Islamabad **Battle of Mumbai **Battle of Chennai **South Asian Peace Summit *Tongyeong Massacre *How I Can Help Make the World Great **Alice Blue Gown Incident **Battle Against Magna Men **Singing of The Journey Home *Walkervillian Revolution *Walkervillian Holocaust *Emergency Meeting in Seoul *South Japanese Coup d'État Attempt *Escape From Surgut *Gracemeria Trials **Operation Black Forest *Second Battle of Verdun *South Laotian-South Vietnamese War *Initial Responses to The Journey Home **Fauwanese-Chinese War **Southern Song-Chinese War **Southern Bourbon-French Armistice **Fauwan-Southern Song Dynasty-Taiwan Armistice **Operation Khmer Rescue **The Journey Home Mass **Expressway Singing of The Journey Home **Hippie Protests in America **COTRS Anti-Rubyist Crisis **Memorial Ceremony of Captain Alvin H. Davenport **Third EDSA Revolution **Yokohama Declaration **Imperial Rescript on the Termination of the USRAC War **Battle of the Sea of Japan *Operation Doodlebug *Operation Greater Basilisk *Trench Warfare in Inkwell Isle *Operation Chalice X-12 *Offensive Resistance of Bersiegerlin *Werman Wallop Challenge *Battle of Knight Twelves *Operation Keynote *Battle Against Vhar'gor Wyrmcrutcher *Operation Tigerclaw *Battle of Harbin *Storming of the Vatican Secret Archives *Operation Silvereye *Operation Deepsix *Operation Riverbed *Operation Game Bird *Operation Crossroad *Belkan Grey Men Terrorist Attacks **Terrorist Attack on Beleninsk **Terrorist Attack on Grestin **Terrorist Attack on Aeradish **Terrorist Attack on Squidwardgrad **Terrorist Attack on Dungoi **Terrorist Attack on Ciudad de Victoria **Terrorist Attack on Faujing **Terrorist Attack on Elwood City **Terrorist Attack on Tondo **Terrorist Attack on Vzletskva **Terrorist Attack on Versailles **Terrorist Attack on Hangzhou **Terrorist Attack on Quy Nhơn **Terrorist Attack on Bersiegerlin **Terrorist Attack on Vienna **Terrorist Attack on Sofia **Terrorist Attack on Canopolis **Terrorist Attack on Amaya **Terrorist Attack on Constantinople **Terrorist Attack on Gridrazid **Terrorist Attack on Valkenheim *Operation Glory Horn *Reformation of the Kestrel Fleet *Cuphead's Birthday *Third Kestrel Disaster *Emergency Conference in Brussels *Harling-Nikanor Conference *Papal Visit to Oured *Inkwell Isle Conference (USRAC War) *Papal Visit to Inkwell Isle *Battle of Großmölsen *Operation Black Violet/Operation Blastizo **Battle of Canopolis *Walkerville Trials *Wedding of Abram Abakumov and Afanasya Turgeneva *Treaty of Manila Broadcast/Release History The series is introduced by this series' scripwritter Wolfgang "Pops" Buchner (or Peter N. Beagle) in an Osean Broadcasting Corporation broadcast, warning everyone that it's an epic docudrama film, and even telling his experiences in How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony as he was once underdressed. Trivia *This miniseries resembles much of War and Remembrance. *The final episode's ending credits scene resembles much of the 2017 version of Beauty and the Beast. **The groups of guests of the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony, the characters of this series, the USRAC War heroes, the famous aviation-involved characters and Bandai Namco characters appear in the credits together. ***The series'characters, the USRAC War heroes, aviation-involved figures and celebrities and Bandai Namco characters wear normal clothing while the How I Can Help Make the World Great guests (who appear in groups) would wear formal clothing. *According to a DVD cover, pays tribute to the spirit of middle-class Australians as viewers see the affected of the USRAC War trying to get themselves together to get through, and the ending also gives hope that the multiverse can be able to pull together to rebuild everything to survive the horrors of the USRAC War. *Australian English words (like "g'day," "fair dinkum," "barbie," "strewth," etc.) are used by the main characters of this miniseries. *This docudrama also features interviews of the survivors and their lives after the USRAC War, and they're in style of those in Ace Combat X: The Belkan War cutscenes. Category:Miniseries